Karena Dendam
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ketika hendak pulang dari sekolah, Akashi diteror oleh seseorang. [AkaTetsu Drabble 1/10]


**Karena Dendam**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Tetsuya no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan!"

Akashi berlari di sepanjang lorong gelap sambil berteriak. Ada sesosok tubuh yang melayang mendekatinya. Kaki tidak menapak, dengan wajah sepucat kapur yang dibingkai rambut biru muda, serta darah yang tercecer pada pakaiannya.

Sebelumnya, Akashi tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian buruk ini. Dia berangkat ke sekolah dalam keadaan bahagia; ibunya baru saja pulang dari luar kota, Akashi dibawakan oleh-oleh berupa ponsel baru dengan aplikasi _game_ yang super canggih, membuatnya tidak dapat tidur semalam. Berlanjut dengan menjalani kegiatan sekolah yang serba menyibukkan; mengerjakan soal Fisika dua puluh nomor, menulis puisi, menghafal bunyi Hukum Termodinamika, serta mendengarkan penjelasan guru mengenai pro dan kontra teori Evolusi; semua diikuti dengan penuh semangat.

Pulang sekolah bukan lagi waktunya bermalas-malasan. Ekstrakulikuler sudah seperti jamuan makan siang-sore yang nikmat. Bisa dikatakan jika Akashi adalah tipe siswa yang berangkat petang pulang petang, saking rajinnya dia mengikutinya.

Kelelahan bercampur kelaparan, Akashi menapakkan kakinya pada lantai lorong di sore hari yang sudah sepi. Sepertinya, Akashi adalah manusia terakhir yang hendak meninggalkan bangunan bernama sekolah.

Semilir angin terasa lembut di pipi Akashi. Jangan menyalahkannya jika dia mulai membayangkan posisi tubuh bergelung saat bersentuhan dengan bantal guling nanti.

 _"Akashi-kun?"_

Bisikan itu lirih, tapi telinga Akashi mampu menjangkaunya. Sebuah suara yang… tidak asing di kuping.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya yang baru berada di seperempat lorong. Mata menyelidik sekeliling. Kosong. Tiada gema tapak sepatu atau bayangan yang berusaha merayu.

 _"Akashi-kun tidak bisa melihatku?"_

Kepala menoleh kanan-kiri, Akashi sudah hampir berlari; kalau saja netra merahnya tidak menangkap wajah seseorang yang dikenali.

"Tet-Tetsuya? Ba-bagaimana ka-kamu…"

Ucapan Akashi menggantung di ujung lidah. Kakinya sudah mati rasa.

"Iya. Ini aku, Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun sudah lupa kepadaku?"

Akashi mundur satu langkah, dua langkah. Punggungnya menabrak dinding secara sembarangan.

"Ka-kamu?" Tangan Akashi yang teracung tampak gemetar. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

Suara Akashi yang biasanya gagah dan lantang, kini hilang entah ke mana. Sosok yang mewujud di hadapannya telah membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Aku ingin menghukum Akashi-kun."

Bisikan berubah menjadi amarah. Walau wajah itu masih saja pucat, tetapi Akashi tahu betul bagaimana ekspresi orang yang sedang mengamuk. Mata kanan lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama "Tetsuya" tadi tampak hancur. Walhasil meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ka-kamu itu sudah mati!" Akashi hampir menjerit.

"Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang menjemputmu."

Mundur lagi, Akashi jatuh terduduk sekarang.

"Apa salahku sebenarnya?"

 _"Apa salahku sebenarnya?"_ Tetsuya menirukan suara Akashi. "Kenapa pada waktu itu Akashi-kun meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanyanya sambil melayang, terlihat menjulang dalam pandangan Akashi.

"A-aku…"

Ini kesalahan. Ini pasti kesalahan. Tetapi Akashi tahu betul, hatinya mengata berbeda.

Dua minggu yang lalu, di malam yang hujan, Akashi memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak dengan Tetsuya melalui ponsel. Padahal, Akashi sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya di restoran pada malam tersebut. Tetsuya akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan kacau. Tanpa sengaja, motor yang dikendarai oleh Tetsuya menabrak truk.

Esoknya, Akashi mendengar berita mengenai kematian Tetsuya. Kondisi tubuhnya cukup parah. Mata kanannya hancur serta kedua kakinya patah. Persis seperti penampilan Tetsuya sekarang.

"A-apa yang kamu inginkan dariku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun kembali kepadaku dan menyelesaikan masalah kita secara baik-baik. Aku ingin Akashi-kun bersamaku."

"Tet-Tetsuya…"

Akashi mencoba bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon padamu, Tetsuya! Maafkan aku!"

Akashi terus berlari, menghindar dari sosok Tetsuya yang mengejarnya.

"Tetsuya! Maafkan aku! Kumohon!"

Akashi ketakutan. Kakinya dia paksa untuk tetap bergerak, meski tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi.

"Tetsuya, maafkan—"

Terlambat.

Tanpa ampun, tangan kurus Tetsuya berhasil mencekik leher Akashi saat lelaki berambut merah itu hendak berbelok di persimpangan lorong.

Paginya, seorang penjaga sekolah, lelaki paruh baya bertubuh gendut, menemukan mayat Akashi di lantai yang dingin dengan mata kanan yang berdarah parah.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
